


[Malora] 魔法森林里的魔法課

by Tsuki_kun



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_kun/pseuds/Tsuki_kun
Summary: 又名：What if Prince Philip never met Aurora?靈感來自 PattyCake-Villian 系列第一集～短篇，無腦，純糖。不知道能寫多少，寫多少算多少吧⋯純粹娛樂，無邏輯無情節無王子，嗯～( • ̀ω•́ )✧
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, godmother.

Hello, beastie.

她忘不了她醒來時，她臉上燦爛的笑。

她忘不了她醒來時，她臉上蜿蜒的淚。

***

Aurora 坐在河岸邊，用一截枯枝隨意劃拉著泥地，製造著無數毫無意義的線條與圖形。小精靈在她身邊飛舞，交頭接耳的，不時拉拉她的袖子又扯扯她的頭髮，好奇問這是人類的文字嗎？是什麼意思呀？

少女卻充耳不聞。

她扁著嘴一臉委屈，又劃了幾下後將枯枝用力地扔了出去，精靈們嚇了一跳，拍著胸口輕聲埋怨，Aurora 卻依舊不說話，自顧自把頭埋在雙臂間，抱著膝蓋陷入沈默。

精靈們看看她又看看身邊的小夥伴，大感無趣，拍著輕巧翅膀一起飛走了。

老遠就見到女孩頹喪的模樣，Diaval 嘆了口氣。Mistress 自言對女孩毫無辦法，自己還不是一樣？兩人賭氣不說話的這段期間，難為他被來回差遣傳話，真的是⋯⋯

“Aurora.” Diaval 喚道。

少女假裝聽不見，趴在膝上繼續裝死。

「Mistress 讓妳去找她。」

少女心裡很高興，卻假裝不在意的抬頭，懶洋洋問：「叫我去做什麼？」

「她說她答應妳的要求了，她⋯⋯」

Diaval 卻來不及說完。

那個一秒前還賴在地上不動的女孩，突然像兔子般蹦跳起來，迅速跑過 Diaval 身邊，速度快得甚至來不及多看他一眼。

Diaval：「⋯⋯」

又過了一會，女孩模糊的道謝聲才從遠方傳來。烏鴉衷心希望這一人一精靈能好好談談，不要再鬧彆扭了，畢竟夾在中間裡外不是鳥的可是他啊！

想著想著，他又嘆了口氣。

***

Maleficent 覺得，對 Aurora 而言自己或許不算是個稱職的扶養人。應該說，讓精靈扶養人類，真的有點太勉強了。

哪怕這十幾年是她看著 Aurora 長大，又明裡暗裡為她解決不少麻煩事（畢竟那三個白痴精靈很不可靠），她還是覺得人類幼崽實在太難搞了。

重獲雙翼那晚，她感慨的站在 Stefan 屍體旁邊，看著他死不瞑目的樣子，不知道該怎麼跟女孩解釋才好。

嗨，Aurora，看在妳的份上我放過妳爸了，真的，但他拉著我跳樓想同歸於盡，卻忘了我有翅膀而他沒有，所以我飛起來了他摔死了。

⋯⋯這簡直太不對勁了好嗎？

精靈站在原地發愣，突然 Aurora 的呼喚伴隨著急切的腳步聲傳來，她轉過身，正好接住撲到她懷中的女孩，被她緊緊抱住。

「不要看。」她收攏雙翼把 Aurora 遮住，不讓女孩看見她父親的慘狀。

「我都看到了⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯妳看到什麼？」

「全部⋯」

Maleficent 覺得這一定給女孩造成了傷害，似乎這孩子從出生起所有不幸都是由自己造成的。

“Beastie, I’m so sorry.” 

「為什麼？」Aurora 疑惑抬頭，「為什麼道歉？他要殺死妳！當初妳的翅膀也是被他割掉的嗎？」

Aurora 很不解，明明受到傷害的是教母，為什麼她要跟自己說對不起？

Maleficent 卻愣住了，她知道她的女孩冰雪聰明，卻沒想到 Aurora 一下子就猜到了所有。她不說話，只是把女孩抱得更緊。

Aurora 環著 Maleficent 的背，無可避免的碰到她的羽翼。羽毛輕軟，搔得她有點癢，教母終於拿回她的雙翼了，真好。

人類真的好可怕，他們都只想把自己關起來，把教母捉起來；士兵們拼命毆打她的教母，父親甚至想殺了她！他還把教母的翅膀割下來，鎖到櫃子裡⋯⋯

她當時一定很痛吧？

所以才會被仇恨和復仇的慾望唆擺，詛咒了自己。

但自己有什麼資格去怪罪無辜的精靈呢？Maleficent 甚至看顧著她長大，即使痛苦和不幸都是她父親造成的。

現在父親死了，Aurora 覺得心裡有點不舒服，卻不是悲傷，反而有些害怕，而跟教母一起回森林的想法更加強烈了。

「我想要回家⋯⋯」Aurora 悶悶開口。

「好，我們回家。」Maleficent 摸了摸女孩的頭，覺得很欣慰。

但她們終究不能就這樣把屍體扔著不管，於是當大臣們聞訊而來時，無視人們驚恐的眼神，Aurora 站在教母身前，鎮定地說了意外的經過和離開的打算。

「妳走了，Perceforest 怎麼辦？」一個年邁的大臣氣急敗壞：「King Stefan 死了，身為公主的妳是王位正統繼承人，理應登基成為女王！」

聞言，Maleficent 看向她，但 Aurora 毫不猶豫的搖頭：

「但我不想當什麼女王，我什麼都不懂，沒這個能力，你們推選更合適的人吧。」

接著，她在教母的幫助下坐到 Diaval 變成的巨大飛龍背上，小心翼翼的坐穩。

Maleficent 細心叮囑她飛行須知，又警告 Diaval 要是沒顧好女孩他就死定了，但那老人還在不死心地勸說。

「城堡呢？城堡怎麼辦？這可是妳家啊！」

他更加氣急敗壞了，但這話在 Aurora 聽來卻有點刺耳。我家明明在森林裡啊，她心道，隨即想著應該很快就要搬新家了，畢竟她和教母說好要永遠在 Moors 一起生活。

於是她無奈道：「那就給有需要的人吧。我的意思是，人民。」

巨龍緩緩升空，Maleficent 緊隨在側。飛翔的滋味讓她懷念而興奮，看著興致勃勃的 Aurora，她覺得經過今晚，女孩似乎長大了一些。

事實上，Aurora 的表現讓她驚訝又感動，她沒看錯人，她的女孩是善良又勇敢的好孩子，這讓她對未來的生活生出期待。

但沒多久，Maleficent 就期待不動了，取而代之的是滿滿的心累。

在這之前，她沒想過帶孩子是那麼累人的事情，哪怕 Aurora 實際上已經是少女，不是小孩子了。

但她實在太粘人了！

以前，Aurora 只會趁精靈阿姨們不注意時偷溜到 Moors，但多數時候是她看著女孩和精靈們玩，她很能自得其樂。

變故過後，Maleficent 為女孩在森林中建了一個城堡，並在她的央求下住了進去，開始一起生活的日子⋯⋯

然後她清靜到有些孤獨的日子，就這麼一去不復返。

————————————  
註：騎飛龍和Aurora目睹了全過程的梗，出自EW太太翻的官方小说（摩爾之心），讚美太太~


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora 蹦蹦跳跳地往河邊走去，滿心雀躍。

她一路撫過灌木的葉尖，逗弄飛舞的小精靈和好奇的松鼠，還伸手接住一朵碰巧飄到身前的落花。

Aurora 不知道這是什麼花，她還沒學習到這個，但紫紅色的花朵非常嬌豔，散發出淡淡清香，她覺得很適合別在教母髮間。

她輕輕攏住那朵花，不自覺放慢了腳步。

不知道教母今天會不會把頭髮放下來呢？

住在一起之後，Aurora 才發現教母散髮的樣子非常好看。

她會在睡前整理羽毛，順便把頭髮散開梳通，雖然 Aurora 覺得她如緞的秀髮無需多做打理就夠柔順了，不像自己那一頭雜毛怎麼弄都是亂糟糟的。

但教母總把秀髮藏起來，為此 Aurora 感到可惜，她想要摸一摸教母的頭髮...她覺得手感一定很好，但那實在太冒犯了，而且她沒這個膽量⋯⋯

剛剛長成的少女沒接觸過太多人，應該說，她成長過程中根本沒見過三位阿姨以外的人，就連仙女教母也是影子般的存在，片刻不離，卻不曾見面；直到15歲那年隆冬，她才第一次見到了教母，噢，還有漂亮鳥兒變的 Diaval，有禮的紳士。

至於一時衝動跑去城堡那次，她心慌意亂得根本沒心思留意其他⋯混亂過去，她和教母回到熟悉的森林，回頭想起根本不記得別人長什麼樣了⋯⋯就連父親都面容模糊。

所以，Aurora 對容貌的好壞標準毫無概念。雖然阿姨們常說她是漂亮可愛的小姑娘，但自家小孩當然是最棒的，她明白這點，所以從不認為自己樣貌出眾，至於教母⋯無論 Maleficent 什麼模樣都理所當然吧？當然了，她可是精靈呢。

話雖如此，Aurora 的想法卻在上個朔日的清晨產生變化。

Maleficent 總是醒的很早。Aurora 覺得教母的作息和習慣其實跟鳥兒差不多，她剛到 Moors 那幾晚是和教母一起擠在宛如巢穴的住所裡度過的，直到城堡建成，她們才一起搬了進去。

那天早上被教母起身的動作吵醒後，Aurora 迷糊間看見她坐在床上，懶懶地打了個哈欠，修長的手指有一下沒一下的撥弄著散亂的長髮，精靈眼眸半闔，像在發呆又像在思考，女孩眨了眨眼，覺得她可能沒睡飽吧？

坐了一會後，精靈動了動肩膀，寬大的絲質睡衣從肩頭滑落，她卻毫不在意，只小小的伸展了雙翼又輕輕收攏，像是怕打擾女孩安眠。

Aurora 呆呆看著，晨光為精靈的犄角和黢黑雙翼鍍上一層金光，一切都如此不真實，宛如童話。

啊，教母的確是童話故事裡才會出現的精靈呢，真不可思議。

察覺到一旁的視線，Maleficent 轉頭看見女孩愣愣的樣子，以為她還沒睡醒，便伸手遮住她睡意朦朧的雙眼，說：「還很早，妳繼續睡吧。」

精靈的手指涼涼的，蓋在眼上很舒服。她聲音有點啞，卻起了很好的安撫作用，Aurora 乖巧睡去，夢裡浮現模糊背光的身影，宛如呢喃的低沈嗓音緩緩迴盪。

後來，當 Aurora 意識到時，她的視線已經黏在教母身上拔不下來了。

她喜歡教母湖綠的瞳色，也覺得她唇形很好看，但更多时候會盯著教母的肩膀發愣。那天早晨，她注意到教母的肩膀非常瘦削，鎖骨突出宛如刀刻。但她想，人類世界技藝最精湛的雕刻師，恐怕都無法復刻精靈十分之一的神韻。

教母的顴骨很高，有菱有角，冷淡高傲的態度總給人不易相處的感覺，更別說她偶爾會板起臉用氣勢震攝那些胡鬧的小精靈；但當她放下頭髮，眉眼柔和又一臉無奈地看著女孩時，Aurora 立刻明白為什麼教母要把頭髮包起來了。

真是個非常好看的人⋯精靈吶。

Aurora 問過，教母都這麼不苟言笑嗎？聞言，Diaval 嗤之以鼻，說現在的教母只是做做樣子罷了。

「黑暗時期早就過去了，」Diaval 聳肩，「所以大家都有點嗨過頭，畢竟從前被壓抑得太慘啦～拜託，Mistress 在妳面前完全是另一幅面孔好嗎？她對著我們都一臉陰沉活像要吃人，大家都躡手躡腳的生怕踩死地上一隻螞蟻雖然知道她刀子嘴豆腐心但還是很恐怖啊在妳踏進禁地以前她簡直⋯呱！」

Diaval「騰」一下變回了渡鴉，他撲棱著試圖飛走，卻被魔法光團困住，Aurora 看見教母慢慢走來，一臉不爽的揮舞著手指，光團隨即上下左右晃個不停，看得她有點眼花⋯⋯

「人類有種死法叫作死於話多，我覺得也適用在你身上。」

Maleficent 不會承認，但她確實惱羞成怒了，臭烏鴉在 Aurora 面前胡說什麼呢？

她不要面子的嗎？

“Godmother!”

Aurora 有點緊張，雖然知道教母不會傷害 Diaval，但他已經在翻白眼了⋯⋯

“Please...”

Maleficent 看著一臉哀求的女孩，忍了忍還是把光團一甩，魔法光芒消失，Diaval 胡亂搧了兩下翅膀就往地上栽去⋯幸好那是柔軟的草地。

追著「哼」一聲走遠的教母，Aurora 覺得她孩子氣的一面真的非常非常可愛。

陷入回憶中傻笑的 Aurora 捏著花莖來回轉動，好一會才回過神來，繼續踩著輕快的步伐往河邊去。

其實在提出要求時，她已經預見了教母的反應。

她也掙扎了很久，但左思右想還是不甘心。憑什麼那個人可以，而她不行呢？

難道在教母心中自己只是第二名？她拒絕相信！

Aurora 不確定自己是出於妒忌，還是獨占慾。她最近會閱讀一些書籍，似乎人類對越喜歡、越在意的東西，比如食物，就越不願意和人分享，只想藏起來獨享。

那如果是對人產生獨占慾呢？少女弄不明白這個，只是在知道那件事之後心裡悶悶的，好幾天都睡不好覺。但她一直很乖，也有好好學習，所以當教母說要給她獎勵時便大膽地提出要求，然後一如意料的，教母生氣拒絕，隨即和她冷戰到現在。

眼下Maleficent 是答應了，但她是不是還在生氣？還是⋯她根本不情願，只是不得不實現承諾？想到這個可能，少女的腳步又變得猶豫起來。

她此時已經很近河邊了，她看見仙女教母坐在大樹下，漫不經心地望著河岸景色。

教母在等她，也一定知道她已經到了，卻都不抬頭看一看她⋯⋯

Aurora 有點委屈。

她慢吞吞地走了過去，「Godmother，Diaval 說妳找我⋯？」

明知故問。Maleficent 在心底嘆氣，抬眼看見女孩一副無措的樣子，小兔子般無辜的眼神看得她心軟下來：「妳不是都知道了？過來坐。」

Aurora 依言坐下，卻覺得很彆扭，她本來想直接窩進教母懷裡的，但教母冷淡的態度讓她有些不知該如何是好。

“So.” 

一陣短暫的沈默後，Maleficent 決定率先開口。明明是一路跳著過來的，到了之後卻又不說話，人類幼崽的心思真的好難懂啊…

「妳想要怎麼進行？」

「⋯什麼怎麼進行？」Aurora 把玩著手上的花，她突然不想送給教母了。

Maleficent 無語，她有點不耐煩了，這孩子本來就纏人，最近又古里古怪的異想天開，還提出那麼⋯那麼詭異又過份的要求，她決定不能再繼續慣著 Aurora，小孩子就該好好聽話。

「那算了，」Maleficent 冷下臉，「沒什麼我就先走了。」

Maleficent 走出幾步，卻聽見身後傳來細細的啜泣聲，她驚愕回頭，只見 Aurora 小肩膀一抽一抽的，垂著頭不停掉淚。

Maleficent：「⋯⋯⋯⋯」

這是怎麼了？為什麼哭了？她不過就說了一句啊？

救命啊⋯

「別哭⋯」她連忙坐到女孩身邊，摸摸她的頭又碰碰她的手，不知所措。

Aurora 咬著下唇努力不發出聲音，卻徒勞無功。她也不明白自己怎麼了，就覺得很委屈，很難過，也控制不住眼淚一直掉…

教母一定覺得她很煩了。

但 Maleficent 卻不這樣想，她魔力強大，但面對 Aurora 時總是毫無辦法。她無奈的張開雙手，將女孩攬入懷中，女孩也不掙扎，只是靠在教母身上小聲哭泣，小動物般的嗚咽聲聽得 Maleficent 心疼不已。

「別哭了，我不是都答應妳了⋯」

「但妳，嗚⋯妳根本就不願意⋯」

Maleficent 無語望天，她該說什麼？說她其實很樂意？榮幸之至？

她說不出口啊…

但女孩還在懷裡哭泣，一副很傷心的樣子，她真的不知該如何是好⋯⋯

“Beastie...”

Maleficent 捧起 Aurora 的臉，女孩在那溫柔的目光下漸漸不哭了，精靈輕輕擦去她臉上的淚，親暱的跟她碰額。

「這應該是高興的，值得紀念的時刻，妳不是一直想這麼做嗎？所以不要傷心了，我沒有不願意，真的。」

精靈認真說道，Aurora 慢慢平靜下來，她相信教母，因為精靈從不說謊，更因為她知道 Maleficent 很愛她，否則她就不會醒來了。

「真的沒有不願意？」她忐忑確認。

「真的沒有不願意。」她認真回答。

「那妳⋯⋯」

女孩別過眼，吶吶道：「妳閉上眼睛⋯」

Maleficent又在心底嘆了口氣，她收回雙手放在自己膝上，聽話的閉上了眼。

接著，一雙軟軟的手小心地捧住她的臉，屬於少女的芬芳氣息越來越近，精靈無可避免地緊張起來，她悄悄揪住身上的衣料，屏住呼吸。

在距離變得極近時，Aurora 也閉上雙眼，卻分毫不差的吻落 Maleficent 豐厚柔軟的雙唇。


	3. Chapter 3

「教母。」

「嗯？」

「我有個問題⋯」

「問吧。」

「什麼是真愛之吻？」

Maleficent 一愣，她轉頭看向身旁的 Aurora，「怎麼會想到問這個？妳從哪聽來的？」

「Well，我聽阿姨們說，我身上的詛咒只有真愛之吻能解⋯⋯教母！放太多了！」

Aurora 連忙拉住 Maleficent 還在倒輔料的手，卻晚了一步，坩堝中的湯汁已經完全變了顏色，濃稠的泡泡上下翻滾，散發出不祥的味道⋯⋯

Aurora 有點懊惱，太浪費了。那些藥劑的材料是她辨認了好久，反覆確認又仔細稱重才準備好的呢！是教母臨時說加些黃蜂精的毒素效果更佳，結果⋯⋯

她應該等睡前問才對，真笨。

此時，距離 Aurora 搬到魔法森林已經過了幾個月。在她不斷央求下，Maleficent 終於答應（也可理解為被煩得受不了）教授她魔法，但身為人類的 Aurora 不像精靈般擁有與生俱來的魔力，要施展魔法必須藉助森林的力量。

而在這之前，Aurora 得先得到森林的「認可」，這是個漫長的過程，完全急不來。而且雖然 Aurora 已經16歲了，但 Maleficent 總覺得她還是稚氣未脫的孩子，多玩兩年再修習魔法也不晚。

那麼，就先打好基礎吧。於是近來 Aurora 努力熟悉著魔法森林裡的一切：精靈有幾大類，習性為何？森林裡生活著多少種動物，棲地在哪？哪些昆蟲能入藥，哪些不行？如何分辨一般植物和藥用植物，藥性又是什麼⋯⋯

說是說打基礎，但 Maleficent 教得毫無章法，她帶著 Aurora 在森林裡漫遊，看到什麼說什麼，想到什麼就教什麼，一路走一路告訴她什麼地方布下了禁制，什麼地方長有珍稀的植物，哪些夜行性動物跟精靈特別投緣，反正大家都晚上不睡覺⋯

「那牠們是因為睡不著，才決定當夜行性動物的嗎？」

「是天性如此。」

「為什麼天性會決定晚上不睡白天睡呢？動物分夜行性和日行性，精靈好像也是，那人類呢？」

「夜行性的精靈很少，人類都是日行的。」

「為什麼呢？」

「因為人類晚上看不見。」

「那有沒有不是日行也不是夜行的動物？」

「好像有些是在黃昏活動的。」

「那麼⋯⋯」

“Aurora.”

Maleficent 一臉頭痛地打斷女孩，她到底哪來那麼多問題？

「妳問題太多了⋯⋯」教母嘆氣。

「哦⋯⋯」教女委屈。

見狀 Maleficent 心軟下來，女孩正是求知慾旺盛的年紀，想想她從小身邊就沒個年齡相近的夥伴，那三個精靈又廢物得很，要商量什麼學習什麼都沒個參照對象⋯⋯所以會那麼黏人也是可以理解⋯⋯

的吧⋯？

但即使是魔法森林最強大的守護者，這世上還是有很多 Maleficent 不知道的事，無法為少女解惑。

「其實妳需要更正規的學習，閱讀更多書籍，」精靈又嘆了口氣，雖然她也不願意這樣建議，「王國的大圖書館不是很歡迎妳去嗎？妳可以⋯⋯」

「我不！」女孩的眼眶一下就紅了，「我不問了，不要把我趕走好不好⋯⋯」

Aurora 扯著教母的衣袖，急得幾乎掉下淚來。

「我當然不會趕妳走了！我的意思是，很多事情我也不明白，如果妳閱讀更多書籍的話⋯⋯」

女孩不斷搖頭，Maleficent 便也不說了，她伸手固定住 Aurora 亂晃的腦袋，於是女孩便順勢撲到教母懷裡，偷偷蹭掉了眼淚。

「我不要去，人類都不安好心。」

Maleficent 再嘆了口氣，自從女孩住進森林，她嘆氣的頻率就直線上升。但她能明白 Aurora 的不安，前陣子有人類潛入森林，試圖抓走蘑菇精靈卻誤觸陷阱，幸虧樹人守衛即時趕到，把他們都扔了出去。

抱著嚇得哇哇大哭的蘑菇精靈時，Aurora 也心疼得跟著落淚了。

似乎女孩見過的人類都給她留下了壞印象。誠然，Maleficent 自己也曾認為人類都不是什麼好東西，對人類憎惡至極。

可是 Aurora 的純真和善良，無條件的信賴喚醒了她心底的愛，甚至勇敢地為她找回了雙翼⋯如此美好，她的女孩。

但 Aurora 對她的同族這麼反感、抵觸，該怎麼辦啊⋯⋯

Maleficent 勸道：「人類呢，有好人也有壞人，精靈也是一樣的。妳也是人類，但妳很乖，很善良而且很勇敢，不是嗎？」

她摸了摸女孩的頭，「不是所有人類都是壞的，會傷害精靈的，妳得學會觀察和分辨，明白嗎？」

面對教母的諄諄教誨，Aurora 咬著唇想了很久，才艱難地點了點頭。

「但我不要去圖書館⋯⋯至少不是現在。」

「當然了，」Maleficent 又摸了摸她的頭，問：「不然我去拿些書回來給妳看，好嗎？」

女孩的眼睛瞬間亮了起來，但要讓教母過去，實在有點⋯「會不會危險啊？」

見她注重自己的安危大於其他，精靈很高興，「當然不會，我可是精靈。」

是魔法森林的最強守護者，精靈 Maleficent。

女孩笑了，她甜甜地說了聲：「要！」

於是，魔法森林的最強守護者，精靈 Maleficent 當晚就潛入 Perceforest 的大圖書館，一彈指打包帶走大量書籍，毫不在意自己成了個偷書賊。

這時的精靈，還不知道這將在日後造成多嚴重的後果。

***

「這個問題很難回答嗎？」

Aurora 看著坩堝裡的湯一臉心疼，邊開口問道。

「這不是難不難的事⋯」Maleficent 斟酌了一下用詞，「好吧，她們沒說錯，我對妳的詛咒是只有真愛之吻能解開。」

看女孩還不死心的攪著那鍋已經毀掉的藥劑，精靈煩躁的揮了揮手，坩堝、湯和所有材料瞬間消失無蹤。

拜託，千萬不要問什麼奇怪的⋯⋯

「那、那是嘴對嘴的嗎⋯⋯？」

Maleficent 訝異地看著垂著頭滿臉羞紅的 Aurora，完全不明白她為何會這樣理解。她到底誤會了什麼？

“No.” 精靈道，肯定的語氣。

「啊？」訝異的人換成了 Aurora，「為什麼不是嘴對嘴？所謂吻，就應該是嘴對嘴才對，不是嗎？」

「親吻不一定是指嘴對嘴，」精靈都不好意思了，「我當時親了妳的額頭。」

「哦⋯⋯」女孩失望極了，雖然她也不明白為什麼會失望。

Maleficent 當然也不明白，女孩為何一副很失望的樣子？她怎麼回事？

這時，Aurora 突然抬起頭來，得意道：「所以說妳很愛我咯～」

「我『疼愛』妳，」Maleficent 的發音咬得很重，「所以妳是哪來的觀念？」

「什麼觀念？」

疼愛也是愛，知道有人無條件愛自己真讓人感到快樂呀～Aurora 想。

「就是⋯」Maleficent 有點啞口無言，「親吻一定是嘴對嘴，這件事。」

「王子親吻了公主，永遠幸福快樂地生活在一起。」

Aurora 認真道：「故事都是這樣寫的嘛，還有插圖呢，王子就是親公主的嘴⋯⋯」

眼見教母的臉色越來越沉，Aurora 也越說越輕，為什麼她看起來很生氣的樣子？

「妳都看的什麼亂七八糟的書？」Maleficent 震怒了，什麼書還會有王子親吻公主的插圖？教壞她的小公主？

Aurora 吶吶道：「是一本童話故事⋯」

「妳不要生氣嘛，我不看了。」

Maleficent 的氣一下就消了，她是不是對 Aurora 太嚴厲了？她正是好奇心重，又懵懵懂懂情竇初開的年紀呢。想當初自己跟女孩一般大的時候，她爸送的生日禮物⋯⋯

停！打住！想誰不好要想他呢？

「我沒有生氣，」精靈緩和了語氣，「也不是說不能看⋯⋯只是書上寫的不一定是真的，而且童話故事多數是騙人的，生活也不會只有幸福快樂。」

「我明白的。」Aurora 點點頭，一臉認真，「那麼教母，妳接過吻嗎？」

Maleficent：「⋯⋯」


	4. Chapter 4

**（3.27 重寫）**

「妳問這個做什麼？」Maleficent 說：「小孩子別問那麼多。」

這孩子怎麼什麼都想知道？精靈生性不撒謊，但回答「有」的話，若 Aurora 追根究底問那人是誰，叫她怎麼回答？

Sweet Aurora，我當然接過吻了，而且是跟妳爸呢。——這樣？

別鬧了！

「這跟我有關啊，」Aurora 紅了臉，「我想知道那是不是妳的初吻……」

真是怕什麼來什麼，Maleficent 擺了擺手，說：「我的初吻是和妳……」

在她脫口而出那一刻，樹上的烏鴉響亮地「呱」了一聲，打斷了她。

「初吻是什麼？」Aurora 看了 Diaval 一眼，他怎麼能在淑女面前如此失禮？

「初吻和真愛之吻是兩種吻是完全無關的吻！」嚇了一跳的精靈連忙道，也瞪了烏鴉一眼。

Diaval：「……」他覺得他好難。

“Huh?” Aurora 看著教母，不明白她為何會這個反應。

Maleficent 清了清嗓子，「我的意思是，真愛之吻，和初吻之間沒有任何關聯。妳還保有妳的初吻，別擔心。」

精靈說完竟有些不是滋味。女孩該不會有了想嘗試的對象了？但她立刻否定了這個想法，Aurora 根本沒認識多少人，對人類戒心又重，應該只是好奇。

話說回來，當時她陷入失去女孩的痛苦中，完全沒想過親吻額頭也奏效，萬幸她親下去了，不然 Aurora 現在還睡著呢……畢竟不管怎樣她都不會主動親吻女孩的雙唇，不是嗎？

「我倒情願不在了…」Aurora 咕噥。

「妳說什麼？」Maleficent 問。

「沒什麼…」Aurora 也不明白為什麼會覺得失落。突然，她靈光一閃：「是Diaval……」

正在整理羽毛的烏鴉抬起頭來，要找他？他撲扇著飛了下來，精靈見狀抬起手，準備讓他一落地就變成人，而正在這時……

「和妳接吻的人是 Diaval，對嗎？」

“WHAT?!!”

Maleficent 看向女孩，橘色的魔法光芒從她指尖竄出，恰好撞在往下飛的烏鴉身上，瞬間變成人形態的 Diaval 雙手撲騰了兩下但還是重重摔在地上，發出好大的聲響。

耳邊傳來女孩的驚叫，趴在地上的 Diaval 覺得自己真的非常命苦。

***

Maleficent 在蒼鬱蔥蘢的林間漫遊。

身為 Moors 的守護者，她與森林之間有著微妙的聯繫，能藉由某些蘊含魔力的植物感知一定範圍。但魔法森林實在太大，就算有樹人守衛幫忙，她還是得親自巡視，特別是臨近人類出沒的地界。

撤去荊棘墻後她要視察的地方更多了，但得回雙翼讓她輕鬆不少。她時走時飛，一路補強被動物不小心弄壞的禁制，用魔力愈合樹木受損的枝幹，還順手採了些歐石楠打算拿回去泡茶；不泡也無所謂，Aurora 很喜歡這花，總愛擺在窗前。

想起小獸，Maleficent 歎了口氣。

原本日常巡視是她們的日常活動，她會帶著 Aurora 一邊熟悉森林一邊教她各種知識，但開始冷戰後便又成了她一個人的事了。

她知道小獸其實很想跟上來，但又怕她不高興，另一方面也還在賭氣，只好背對著她睡以表達不滿⋯⋯雖然睡著睡著都會鑽到她懷裡。但看著小獸在自己懷中安心熟睡的樣子，她真的不知該怎麼辦好。

多年過去，Maleficent 早已不是幼時那個天真的小精靈，而是魔法森林驕傲又強大的守護者。她習慣了孤獨，也享受清靜，愛過、恨過，被人類背叛又被人類救贖……

卻依舊搞不懂人類的想法。

Maleficent 握緊手中的花，慢慢往回程路上走。她一邊走，一邊在心底埋怨——說來說去都是 Diaval 不好。

這十幾年來，Diaval 總是三句不離住在木屋裡的小公主：Aurora 牙牙學語了，Aurora 學會走路了，Aurora 吃得滿嘴糊糊都沒人理，Aurora 摔跤了，Aurora 又長高了，Aurora 喊他 Pretty Bird，Aurora 發現她的存在，還問他有沒有見過她……

要不是他一天到晚說個不停，自己也不會對小獸那麼上心。

甚至沒注意心房被小獸撬開，一點一點把她心底僅存的愛給偷走了。

變故後，她帶著小公主回到魔法森林，但跟所有童話故事一樣，「從此過上幸福快樂的日子」只預示了未來無盡的每一天，至於過程？抱歉，就連魔法森林最強大的精靈也無法預測。

但精靈沒想到會發生這樣超乎她想像的事。

Aurora 是個黏人的好奇寶寶，但從不搗亂，在森林裡也適應良好，最可貴的是她在魔藥方面頗有天賦，於是當女孩按照要求配出瞌睡藥的所有材料，Maleficent 一時高興便決定獎勵她。

「什麼要求都行嗎？」女孩歪頭看著她的教母。

「當然。」Maleficent 道：「說吧，妳想要什麼？」

精靈自信滿滿，她以為 Aurora 大不了會要求到天上轉一圈，但女孩紅著臉支支吾吾地說出心願，精靈覺得自己剛可能有點聾，或者出現了幻聽。

「妳說什麼？」精靈問。

女孩咬了咬下唇，又緩緩重複一遍，聽仔細的 Maleficent 驚訝片刻後有點生氣了。

「不行。」她斷然拒絕，這孩子到底在想什麼？

好吧，意料中事，Aurora有點失望，但還是不死心地問：「為什麼不行？」

「我說不行就不行。」

「妳說什麼都可以的，一次就好，拜託嘛……」

「不可能！妳為什麼會想要這個？」

「為什麼真愛之吻是親額頭不是親嘴？我覺得親嘴才完整的。」

Aurora 據理力爭，Maleficent 翻了個白眼，說：「有什麼不完整的？妳不是都醒了？」

Aurora 搖搖頭，「這跟我醒不醒無關，雖然只有真愛之吻能解開詛咒，但真愛的意義是什麼？吻的定義又是什麼？愛是雙向的，吻也應該是雙向的，那就應該是嘴對嘴才行⋯⋯所以只親額頭就不算完整，應該要再親一次。」

女孩紅著臉越說越慢，精靈卻越聽越氣，這都什麼歪理？她最近又在看什麼亂七八糟的書？

「解開詛咒的是真愛之吻，但不是嘴對嘴才叫吻，」Maleficent 不明白為何要跟女孩解釋這些，「妳醒了就代表詛咒已經解除，不存在『這個吻不夠完整』這回事！」

「但我希望完成這個吻，我只要這個，拜託啦⋯⋯」Aurora 拉著教母的衣袖拼命撒嬌。

Maleficent 無語。她一直覺得她的女孩是獨一無二的，萬萬沒想到連她的要求都這麼獨一無二，「我從沒聽過人類會想跟自己的教母接吻！」

「那妳把我當成精靈不就好了？」Aurora 不太理解為什麼教母要這麼介意？這身份又沒有什麼約束力。

「哦？」Maleficent 冷笑，「那等妳能完整使用魔法再說。」

見精靈拂袖而去，在樹後躲了半天的池魚 Diaval 走到女孩身邊，頭痛道：「我真的服了妳了，居然想跟 Mistress 接吻？妳在想什麼？她可是妳教母！」

「為什麼不能跟教母接吻？她明明很愛我。」Aurora 越想越不甘越說越委屈，她承認她不平衡了，「憑什麼父親可以而我不行？這不公平！」

女孩跺了跺腳，往反方向跑去，Diaval 好半天才反應過來，女孩這是⋯在吃她死去老爸的醋？

「我說她最近怎麼奇奇怪怪的，原來是你說了不該說的話。」

愣在原地的 Diaval 驚跳起來，回頭只見主人一臉陰鬱，綠色魔光在她身邊繚繞。

「我不是我沒有！冤枉啊！」Diaval 急道，他覺得這次真的死定了，他當初怎麼不阻止那三個白癡仙子？

「不是你還有誰？」

「是⋯⋯」怎麼辦？他答應女孩不透露的。

「嗯？」

「⋯⋯是 Knotgrass 她們⋯」

又是那三個傢伙，Maleficent 挑眉：「一字不漏的說給我聽。」

Diaval 嘆了口氣，希望那三個精靈的下場可別太慘，不然他不好對 Aurora 交代。


	5. Chapter 5

Maleficent 早就忘了接吻的滋味，畢竟那是二十幾年前的事了。她只記得那天是她16歲生日，夕陽下的魔法森林非常漂亮，鳥兒歸巢，精靈在歌唱，晚風拂過她發燙的臉頰，帶來一絲涼意；當那人越靠越近，她閉上眼，覺得心跳越來越快……

就像現在一樣。 

她感覺到 Aurora 輕輕撫過她凸出的顴骨，卻不曉得女孩在心底讚嘆那完美的弧度，只是聽話地閤著雙眸，屏息以待。片刻後，女孩溫軟的薄唇輕輕印在她唇上，精靈便以為這是全部了，畢竟她喚醒女孩時，也只在她額上親了一下而已。

待會要用什麼表情面對 Aurora？不能太嚴肅，也不能蠻不在乎，畢竟 Aurora 期待了很久，而且這算是她的初吻⋯⋯那，應該說些什麼緩和氣氛？

嗨，感覺如何？還行嗎？⋯⋯好像哪裡不對。

晚餐想吃什麼？烤派？⋯⋯糟透了。

Maleficent 覺得自己腦袋打結了，她開始後悔為什麼要一時心軟答應 Aurora 呢？

就在這時，精靈發現女孩悄悄噘起了嘴，長長的睫毛掃過她的臉頰，有點癢。她緩緩呼吸，提醒自己放輕鬆點，不過是一個吻嘛～沒什麼大不了的。身為教母，她得拿出長輩的風範才對。

但女孩停留在她唇上的時間有點長，帶著一絲慎重的意味。Maleficent 默默從一數到五，又從五數到一，心想這也太久了吧？正當她準備退開時，Aurora 慢慢往後退，於是她放下心來，鬆了口氣。

謝天謝地，終於結束了。

Aurora 總該滿意了吧？Maleficent 有些不是滋味。這孩子撒嬌耍賴，還跟她鬧脾氣，就是為了要「完整真愛之吻」……

但她明白什麼是真愛嗎？

這真的是「真愛之吻」？

她可不敢肯定。

有別於精靈的無奈，Aurora 腦子裡只剩下一個念頭：教母的唇，好嫩好軟吶⋯⋯

於是當 Maleficent 睜開眼，只見面前的女孩正呆呆地看著自己，白皙的小臉蛋上一片紅暈。

她揉了揉女孩的腦袋，問：「怎麼了？」

真是個孩子，明明鬧著要親吻的是她，親完就傻了，真可愛。雖然 Aurora 很成熟早慧，但畢竟只有16歲，孩子氣得很，這幾個月她已領教過了。疼愛女孩的教母選擇性忽略了人類16歲已是適婚年齡這件事。

Aurora 回過神來，她搖搖頭，拿起放在裙上的花，說：「可以別在妳髮間嗎？」

“Sure.” Maleficent 笑著點頭，女孩手中是一株紫羅蘭，罕見的紫紅色，不知道從哪摘的。

Aurora 小心翼翼地把花別在教母耳上，又順了順旁邊的亂髮。如她所想，褐色的長髮滑順非常，和花色非常相襯；教母尖尖的精靈耳有點泛紅，她是不是也跟自己一樣不好意思呢？

女孩愣愣看著，有種莫名的感覺在心底發酵，她不太明白那是什麼，但有個想法越來越強烈，躁動不安。迎著教母溫柔的目光，Aurora 猶豫了一瞬，最後決定順從內心的渴望，她湊上前，再度吻住了Maleficent，完全不給她拒絕的機會。

Maleficent：「？？？」

發生什麼事？！

Aurora 沒有停下的打算。有過一次經驗，她似乎熟練了些，她摟住教母的脖子將她拉向自己，加深了這個吻；又無師自通的含住她的唇瓣細細吸吮，像在品嚐什麼好吃的果子…

Maleficent 愣住了，她縮著肩膀往後退，但她退後 Aurora 就湊前，直到她靠上身後的大樹，女孩伸手攬住她，困得她無法動彈。

又羞又氣的精靈抵住女孩的肩，她想把女孩推開，但又怕她摔倒，這傢伙最怕痛了，蹭破手指都能眼淚汪汪半天⋯⋯察覺教母的猶豫，女孩得寸進尺，幾乎半個身子都掛到她身上，啜吻著她的唇。

Aurora 吻得動情又投入，卻漸漸往旁邊滑落，Maleficent 下意識扶穩了她，又收攏雙翼將她護在身前；幸好沒事，精靈心想，沒注意女孩得意地揚起嘴角，她就知道教母一定會保護好她的。

而且她沒推開自己，那是可以繼續的意思吧？

在此之前，她想像過一千次那雙豐厚的雙唇嘗起來是什麼滋味，但真的親吻時才知道那究竟有多軟，像新鮮的漿果，豐沛多汁，又像加了蜂蜜的燉雞蛋，嫩滑香甜。

Aurora 喜歡極了。

她撫著 Maleficent 的面頰越吻越專注，節節敗退的精靈覺得自己快喘不過氣了，她咬了女孩一下，趁她退開時趕緊大口呼吸，狼狽得就像被熊爪拍上岸的河魚。

「妳到底要做什麼？」氣息不勻的精靈盤算著該怎麼揍孩子比較恰當。

Aurora 一臉無辜：「接吻呀～真愛之吻。」

「接什麼吻，妳……唔！」

Maleficent 沒來得及說完，她第三次被吻住了。Aurora 變本加厲，她渴望得到更多，仔細舔舐過精靈的雙唇後，她挑開她的牙關，靈活地鑽過去逗弄精靈的舌尖，緩緩勾轉。

如、遭、雷、擊。

單純的精靈完全愣住了，她徹底失去思考能力，只得任由女孩胡來。

Aurora 是天生的接吻高手，本能知道該如何取悅對方，靈巧的舌在 Maleficent 唇間肆虐流連，卻溫柔得近乎虔誠，不斷誘騙精靈給予回應。

聽見精靈發出可憐的嗚咽聲，Aurora 不禁想，當王子親吻公主時，是不是也跟她一樣的心情？

那公主呢？被親吻的時候，她懂得王子的心情嗎？

被吻懵的精靈漸漸回過神來，聽著唇舌交纏發出的水嘖聲一陣恍惚，Maleficent 懷疑真愛之吻有必要這麼深入嗎？

Aurora 的吻很生澀，卻認真得讓她心臟發疼。有那麼一瞬間， Maleficent 覺得自己是被珍愛著的，哪怕開始時她只是不想讓女孩失望，畢竟她從未學會如何拒絕女孩，也以為只是淺嘗即止…但她不知道 Aurora 渴望的似乎遠比她所想的更多，不僅僅是一個吻而已。

怎麼辦？

不知過了多久，女孩終於放開了教母。Aurora 抵著 Maleficent 的額拼命喘氣，她金黃色的髮垂落在教母身上，和深褐色的長髮糾纏在一起，如此親暱。

“Godmother?”

聽見女孩的呼喚，Maleficent 沒好氣地瞪了她一眼，沒應聲。她已經氣不動了，也不知道該怎麼辦了。

Aurora 輕笑，覺得那一眼嬌羞無限，又可愛極了，「這是我的初吻。」

這不是廢話嗎？Maleficent 心累得閉上眼，完全不想理她。

「我以後不會再吻別人。」

Aurora 看著 Maleficent 認真說道，精靈裝作毫不在意，但睫毛的輕顫卻出賣了她。

注意到的 Aurora 笑得非常燦爛，她窩到教母的懷抱中，心滿意足地閉上眼，沒多久就睡熟了。

良久後，Maleficent 神色複雜地看著懷中的女孩一段時間，輕輕吻落她的髮間。


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent 覺得自那個吻以後，一切都變得不對勁了。

Aurora 會在做魔藥時把只該搗33次的藥草搗得稀爛，又會在屋後對著灌木叢傻笑，不然就是自以為隱密實際上非常顯眼地偷看她⋯

這孩子甚至會直勾勾地看著睡著時的自己！才睡醒就被雙大眼睛近距離盯著，哪怕她是天不怕地不怕的精靈還是會被嚇到啊！

一天清晨，迷糊間又被嚇醒的 Maleficent 忍無可忍地抓過慌忙閉眼的 Aurora 問：

「妳到底在幹嘛？」

精靈扳著女孩柔軟的身體，捏著她的小臉強迫她看著自己，女孩紅著臉，支支吾吾半天才說：

「我、我只是想看看妳睡得好不好⋯⋯」

Maleficent：「⋯⋯⋯」

妳騙鬼呢？

「我還很睏，」Aurora 別過眼，假裝打了個哈欠，「我還要再睡一下下。」

說完她就像鴕鳥一樣躲進被窩抱住了教母，在她胸前蹭了蹭，心滿意足地睡著了。

摟住女孩的精靈覺得非常、非常無奈。

她關心 Aurora，在意她的感受和想法，她們也承諾過要互相照顧和陪伴，何況 Aurora 喊她一聲教母，她怎麼能對這些反常行為視而不見？

Maleficent 隱隱有個猜測，一個令人難以置信的猜測。她希望是自己多想了，可雖然經驗很少，結局也並不美好，但她確實嘗過愛的滋味⋯⋯

她知道喜歡一個人會眼裡有光，會忐忑不安胡思亂想，會渴望親近又害怕被拒絕，會剛分別就開始惦念⋯⋯

滿心滿眼，都是那個人。

這是掩飾不了的。

但看到 Aurora 眼中有類似的光，望著自己時總會甜甜地笑，她真的不知道該如何是好。

放任？不行吧⋯好好談談？她怎麼說得出口？何況萬一真是她多想了呢？

那就太尷尬了！

無計可施下，Maleficent 深夜時趁著女孩熟睡悄悄找來她忠實的僕人，把最近的事都說了一遍，希望聽聽他的意見。

「大概是這麼回事。」精靈佯裝淡然，她沒說出自己的想法，「你說這孩子到底在搞什麼鬼？」

哈欠打到一半的 Diaval 愣住了，信息量太大，他腦筋有點轉不過來⋯⋯

他聽到了什麼？他錯過了什麼？不是說親一下罷了？為什麼會發展成熱吻？不只熱吻還舌吻？這是怎麼回事？

完成真愛之吻？騙鬼呢妳們？

而女孩那些莫名其妙的舉止更令他吃驚，還能是什麼事？這簡直太明顯了吧⋯⋯

說破嗎？他怕被惱羞成怒的精靈揍。不說嘛，她又不耐煩得直瞪鳥了⋯他為什麼連這都要操心啊？

「可能是好奇。」Diaval 敷衍道：「畢竟那三隻跟她說解咒的條件時，她就表現得很感興趣。」

「哦？只是這樣？」Maleficent 挑眉，「你上次說的可不只這些。」

想到這件事，Maleficent 還是很氣，她覺得 Aurora 一定被那些往事影響了。都怪那三個碎嘴的白癡。

「所以嘛～」Diaval 攤手，「小孩子獨佔慾都比較重，知道妳居然和她爸交往過，還接過吻，卻不肯吻她，就會有點逆反⋯⋯」

正確來說是吃醋。Diaval 聰明地選擇不提，當初他不明白為何 Aurora 得知只是親額頭時會那麼遺憾，又在知道教母的初吻對象是自己的爸時會醋得不行⋯⋯現在他知道了。

人類幼崽真的好可怕！而且膽子也太大了吧？反正他從不敢對 Mistress 有何非分之想⋯好吧，他承認主要原因是她完全不是自己那杯茶。

Aurora 的品味還挺特別的～

「獨佔慾我可以理解，但好奇？」精靈皺眉，「一般來說不是該對異性產生好奇嗎？而且都吻都吻過了，還有什麼好奇的？」

「這森林裡哪來的異性？不算我的話⋯還是您覺得她會對樹人動心？」Diaval 心道幸好不是自己，否則就不只被揍一頓⋯⋯

Mistress 會認定心愛的教女被拐騙，會在揍完他之後拔光他的漂亮羽毛再把他變成狗！但既然她們互相吸引（應該是互相吧？Diaval 不太肯定），那就沒他什麼事了。

動心。

聽到這句話，Maleficent 感覺更不好了。

「沒有適合的異性就會對同性產生好奇？你有過嗎？」Maleficent 揉著突突直跳的太陽穴，她真的好心累。

反正她就沒有過，她一直以為異性才會結成伴侶，如她父母一般。人類也是吧？為何 Aurora 如此異想天開？

「還是因為她從小被當成孤兒撫養，不在一般家庭長大的緣故？」Maleficent 問，若真是這樣，她難辭其咎。

「我覺得關係不大。」Diaval 覺得 Mistress 真的很單純，難怪當初會被騙。他猶豫道：

「一般來說，人類會對異性好奇和動心，但也有少數人對同性更感興趣⋯⋯」他越說越小聲，「這多半是天生的。」

見 Maleficent 的臉色陰晴不定，Diaval 適時閉上了嘴。他不確實精靈是無法接受這種情況，還是無法接受這發生在小公主身上，而對象是她自己。

「或許她真是一時好奇呢？這年紀的孩子總是比較⋯」Diaval 胡亂做了個手勢，洩氣道：「我不明白為什麼會這樣，但您別一副這很不正常的樣子，Aurora 知道了會傷心的。」

「我沒有覺得這不正常，」Maleficent 擺手，「我知道有些精靈和動物會這樣⋯但她是人類，而我是她的教母！」

「人類也會，您見過的人類不算多。」Diaval 嘆氣，果然是無法接受教女對自己心動。他說：

「但 Aurora 實際上不是您照顧長大，雖然她很依賴您，您也很寵愛她，可洗禮上的事註定這身份是不受承認的。」

Maleficent 一臉愕然的盯著他，這令烏鴉有些不忍，但他繼續道：

「且不說 Aurora 父母的意願，教母該做的儀式您都沒做，雖然您祝福了她，卻附加了魔咒⋯」Diaval 又嘆了口氣，誰知道多年後情況會變得如此複雜？

Diaval 深知 Maleficent 只是被仇恨衝昏頭腦，不是真心要詛咒無辜的小嬰兒，洗禮後她不開心了很長時間，他都看在眼裡。

「就我所知，洗禮中斷後就草草結束，並沒有完成，而 Aurora 也很快就被 Knotgrass 她們帶走了。」

Maleficent 皺緊了眉，思索片刻後說：「你的意思是，因為被我詛咒了，所以她沒資格完成儀式？」

「可能吧。」Diaval 聳肩，「或許 King Stefan 打算她過了16歲生日再辦一次。」

「噢。但他沒這個機會了，Aurora 也不需要。」精靈倨傲地展開雙翼，「我會照顧她一輩子。」

她說完就生氣地振翅飛走，可憐的 Diaval 被沙塵糊了滿臉，大感無奈。

等著瞧吧，明天就該輪到Aurora 來找他了。烏鴉抓了抓頭髮，後知後覺的發現 Mistress 沒把他變回去⋯所以他今晚要睡哪？

望著黑漆漆的魔法森林，欲哭無淚的 Diaval 第一千零一次覺得自己真的很命苦。

***

夕陽西下，魔法森林鍍上了一層橘金色，天邊是大片壯麗的火燒雲，湖面上泛著粼粼波光⋯但這夢幻般的美景卻吸引不了在湖邊呆坐的女孩和烏鴉。

Aurora 看著遠方沈思良久，開口道：「Diaval，你愛過人嗎？」

Diaval 看向女孩，終於有反應了，還以為她要看完日出呢。他搖搖頭，說：「沒有，我沒對誰動過心。」

「真的嗎？」Aurora 歪頭看著烏鴉，「我以為你多少有點傾慕教母。」

「我哪敢啊！而且她完全不⋯」過大的音量讓女孩嚇了一跳，Diaval 也覺得自己有點反應過度了，他壓低聲道：

「Mistress 很好，但我一直拿她當主人⋯或說家人，比如妹妹什麼的。」

「妹妹？」Aurora 不解，「教母應該比你大吧？」

「不然要說姐姐嗎？」Diaval 瞠目，「她知道了會打我的！」

Aurora：「⋯⋯⋯」

女孩噗呲笑出聲，烏鴉也微笑了，氣氛頓時輕鬆不少。

「我喜歡她。」Aurora 道：「我知道她愛我，我也很愛她⋯⋯」

她歎了口氣，接著說：「但我不明白這種喜歡，和真愛的區別在哪。」

Aurora 煩悶得撿起一顆小石子扔到湖心，正巧被水面上玩耍的小精靈接住，朝她扔了回來，她覺得有趣，便一來一往地跟小精靈玩起了拋接遊戲。

「妳覺得呢？」Diaval 溫言道：「愛的形式有很多，妳覺得妳對她的愛，和她對妳的愛有什麼不一樣？」

Aurora停下動作，精靈們疑惑地看著她，女孩便招了招手，把石頭交到小精靈手上，表示她不玩了。看著回到湖面上玩耍的精靈，她突然有點羨慕，無憂無慮，什麼都不用想什麼都不用煩，真好。

「王子愛上公主，便親吻了她，從此以後兩人過著幸福快樂的日子。」Aurora輕聲道：「但書上寫的都是王子和公主的愛，不是女孩和教母之間的愛⋯⋯」

「也沒說為什麼女孩會想要親吻教母。」

Aurora 眼神幽幽，Diaval 不禁想起 Mistress 吻醒女孩時自己的感慨：No truer love.

此刻的烏鴉很想揍當時的自己一拳。

「妳不是來找我要答案的。」他往後一倒，仰躺在草地上看著漸漸變暗的天色，覺得被女孩坑了。

Aurora 學著躺倒在地，發現從這角度看去，天空竟也十分美麗。

「一半一半吧。我不是王子，教母也不是公主⋯」

深吸一口氣，她接著道：「但我只想要親吻她，不想親吻別人。」

教母看著她的眼神溫柔寵溺，雙唇柔軟又甜如蜂蜜，Aurora 做夢都想再親吻一次，但她從來不想這樣親吻三位阿姨或Diaval，說真的，那讓她覺得有點噁心。

「她愛我，我也愛她，但我知道她對我的愛，跟我對她的愛是不一樣的。」說到這裡，女孩有點哽咽，她忍了忍繼續說：

「她對我是真愛，我對她⋯⋯我不清楚，但想到父親也親吻過她，我就會生氣又不甘，我不要別人吻她，只有我可以，我也不要吻別人，只有她⋯⋯」

見女孩紅了眼眶，烏鴉歎息著揉了揉她的腦袋，又拍拍她的肩膀。

「雖然不是很能理解，但妳別傷心了。愛是一件很好的事情，不是嗎？」Diaval 道。

「這樣是不是很過分？」Aurora 感覺很糟糕，這樣患得患失的根本就不像她。

「可能愛就是那麼不可理喻。」坦白說，Diaval 覺得女孩把教母摁在樹上狼吻這件事比較過分。

「所以呢？妳想怎樣？」他覺得自己就像個為女兒事事操心的老爸，真的很劬勞。

「我想要她成為我的公主。」Aurora 眼神清澈，「我該怎麼做？」

不是剛剛才說自己不是王子 Mistress 不是公主嗎？這麼快就改變主意下定決心了？看著一臉堅定的女孩，Diaval 心想反正無論如何都脫不開身了，倒不如⋯⋯

他清了清喉嚨，「首先，妳得知道⋯⋯」

城堡裡，Maleficent 打了個噴嚏，差點把手上的烤派摔了，她小心拿穩，心想Aurora 差不多該到家了吧，等她進門再準備果汁不遲。

精靈哼著歌，絲毫不知她心愛的教女正和她忠誠的僕人在密謀些什麼。

此時的她，對這改變她下半生命運的對談，一無所知。


	7. Chapter 7

「首先，妳得知道 Mistress 喜歡怎樣的人。」

聞言，Aurora 翻了個白眼：「她也就喜歡過一個人啊。」

她接著說：「但我跟父親不熟，而且他個性蠻糟的。坦白說，我覺得教母的眼光不怎麼樣。」

想到阿姨們說的教母與父親相識，最終被辜負的往事，她都會非常難受…父親怎麼能傷害精靈？明明教母那麼單純又善良！ 

「確實是。」Diaval 不假思索，「但換個思路，妳三個仙子阿姨說他們年少時就認識了，妳父親是 Mistress 結交的第一個人類朋友，後來才發展成戀人關係。」

「所以，」他強調：「我們基本可以肯定三點。」

Diaval 用鼓勵的眼神看著少女，Aurora 想了想，「年齡相近、日久生情，和⋯異性？」

“Bingo!” Diaval 打了個響指，真是個聰明孩子。

「那怎麼辦啊⋯⋯」少女沮喪得頭埋進膝間哀鳴，「那不是說我永遠都沒機會了嗎？」

她難過的模樣引來小精靈的關切，他們擔心地飛到她身旁，圍著她打轉，又摸摸她給予安慰。

這孩子確實是被精靈眷顧的，Diaval 十分感慨。女孩的父親傷害了 Mistress ，但她卻溫暖了她冰封的心，讓她和魔法森林都煥發新生；倘若 Aurora 的愛能夠長久，換個方式又何妨呢？

倒不如說：真是太好了。

「不是沒有希望，恰恰相反。」Diaval 溫言道，他由衷希望兩人都能幸福快樂，無論是以哪種形式。

「為什麼？」Aurora 疑惑抬頭，小精靈們也動作一致，可愛的模樣逗笑了 Diaval，他解釋道：「就我觀察，她還蠻討厭男人的，可能是陰影吧。」

正確來說，是所有雄性生物，Diaval 聳肩：「戀人的背叛讓她不相信世上存在真愛，但妳的出現改變了她的想法。」

想到這裡，他嘆了口氣，：「Mistress 真的很愛妳，所以我希望妳能好好思考，妳是不是真的愛她？」

「我當然⋯⋯」Aurora 急忙反駁，她不明白為什麼 Diaval 要質疑她？

Diaval 抬手止住了她，「先別急著回答。我問妳，妳覺得這份悸動能保持多久？三年？五年？十年？我不希望妳一時興起，但數年後的某天發現心動不再，又突然想去看看外面的世界，隨即拋下她離去…」

「就像妳父親那樣。」

Diaval 臉上是 Aurora 不曾見過的認真和嚴肅，她愣住了，隨即陷入沈思。烏鴉明白，她只是需要時間，而森林里最不缺的就是時間，他伸手逗著飛舞的小精靈，靜靜候在一旁。

良久後，見少女仍眉頭緊鎖，Diaval 說：「妳不需要現在就給出答案，甚至不需要告訴我，妳自己明白就好。我只是希望妳好好想清楚，再進行下一步。」

Aurora 更沮喪了，「我是認真的，也很真心⋯⋯」

「但人類的真心和承諾都不長久，」Diaval 強調，「特別是少年。」

他邊逗著小精靈邊說：「這是第二點，年紀相差那麼多，妳要怎麼讓她產生妳對她一樣的渴望？」

Aurora 沉默了。她知道要不是自己撒嬌耍賴還用強，自己根本沒機會和教母接吻…

「她把我當成孩子。」她洩氣道，「但我已經十六歲了！」

「是啊，妳才十六歲。」Diaval 輕笑，「妳怎麼不去問問 Mistress 幾歲了？」

少女扁嘴，她有些不忿，沒有任何魔法能讓人快點長大，她只能一天天慢慢成長，比教母晚生了二十幾年又不是她的錯……

如果她早點出生，就不會讓父親接近並傷害 Maleficent 了，她會保護好她！Aurora 隨即想到，父親沒接近教母，沒割下她的雙翼被加冕為國王又娶了母親，自己還有誕生的機會嗎？

那要怎麼認識進而保護教母？

環環相扣形成死結，女孩抱著腦袋試圖釐清這亂七八糟的關係，無果，她憤怒道：「我也不想這麼年輕，我也想快點成為大人啊！」

「那就快點長大吧。」Diaval 涼涼道：「那麼孩子氣，她只會一直當妳是孩子。」

「學會沉住氣，讓自己成為一個成熟可靠，能被信賴、依賴的大人，不然 Mistress 怎會對一個孩子心動呢？」烏鴉一語道破，Aurora 聽得雙眼發亮。

「我永遠都比她年幼，但我總會長大。」少女眼神清澈，語氣充滿信心，「總有一天，我能與她並肩，擁有追求她的資格。」

Diaval 更欣慰了，「如果妳想清楚了，go ahead.」他拍拍少女的肩膀，認真道：「希望妳不負初心，不要辜負 Mistress。」

「我明白的。」Aurora 點點頭，「那第三點呢？」

「拜託，」Diaval 攤手，「有什麼比教母和教女更親密的關係嗎？」

「沒有～」Aurora 笑了。

***

Aurora 到家時，Maleficent 正從爐子裡端出水果塔。她看看在廚房忙碌的精靈，又看看餐桌，桌上有烤派、燉菜、煮雞蛋和果汁，相當豐盛的晚餐。

她們家餐桌不會出現肉類，因為教母不吃，她也不怎麼喜歡；沒有湯，因為教母覺得喝果汁對身體更好，她相當同意；沒有麵包，因為教母不會做，她覺得無所謂。

Maleficent 曾摸著女孩的頭感慨，「妳怎麼那麼好養？」

「只要妳做的我都喜歡，」Aurora 笑得很甜，「妳愛吃什麼，我就愛吃什麼～」

精靈微笑，沒說出她不太吃烹調過的食物這件事。雖然她食量不大，卻總會陪 Aurora 一起用餐，看著女孩一臉幸福地品嚐自己準備的食物，這讓她感到滿足。

Aurora 想過，同樣是精靈，為什麼阿姨們總做些奇奇怪怪的東西⋯以至於她在過去十六年都沒嚐過正常的餐點，但教母烹調的食物都那麼美味可口？

她以為這是魔力高低影響的，教母是最強大的精靈，自然廚藝精湛。直到有天，她無意間看見教母拿著人類的食譜認真鑽研…才明白過來。

Maleficent 根本不需要吃這些，精靈都不需要，自然也不會做了。教母她……真的為自己費盡心思。

女孩非常感動，但讓最強 faery 天天窩在廚房給自己做吃的，這讓她良心不安，可是教母拒絕她的幫忙，並表示她得先掌握魔法，才有學做飯的資格。

Aurora 知道，這只是教母對她的疼愛⋯⋯而且她也樂在其中。

“Godmother.”

「回來了？」終於肯出聲了啊⋯呆站了那麼久。Maleficent 在心裡嘆了口氣，說：「過來吃晚餐吧。」

女孩乖乖洗了手，坐到桌邊。因為教母愛乾淨，她都會注意保持整潔，這樣才好討她歡心。

兩人默默吃起了晚餐，今晚的女孩特別安靜，雖然她最近都古里古怪的，但這顯然有些反常了，看著她還有些發紅的眼尾，Maleficent 忍不住問：「下午去找 Diaval 玩了？」

「嗯，他送我回來的。」

Aurora 咬了一口派，並不多話，Maleficent 為她添了點果汁，又問：「那他怎麼不進來？」

「啊？」她愣住了，Diaval 一般只會送她到門外，按他的說法，紳士不該隨意踏入淑女的住所。

「他應該還沒走遠，我去喊他來一起用餐？」

Aurora 作勢起身，Maleficent 卻按住她的手臂，「不用，他更愛吃蟲子，別管他。」

事實上真沒走遠的 Diaval：「……」

「好吧。」於是女孩又坐下來默默用餐，Maleficent 總有種說不出的怪異感⋯算了，等 Aurora 睡著再問 Diaval 好了。

她正想說什麼打破這怪異的氛圍，Aurora 開口道：「教母，明天我想到西南邊找些菌菇，可以嗎？」

「當然可以，」Maleficent 有些好奇，「妳想做什麼？」

「噢，不是該學幻覺藥的做法了嗎？我想先準備好。」

女孩的好學讓精靈非常高興，她微笑道：「我陪妳去吧？」

「妳不是得到東邊巡視？」Aurora 說，「我去就行了，天黑前就能回來。」

少女咬了咬唇，「妳不放心的話，我找 Diaval 陪我一起？」

「不，沒關係。」森林里禁制處處，樹靈們也會照看女孩，沒什麼不放心的。

但女孩的拒絕讓 Maleficent 有些失落⋯孩子大了，心思就難猜了。

「那附近很安全，妳想自己去或找人陪都行⋯誰都無所謂。」

女孩一臉不解，精靈笑了笑不再多言，晚餐在安靜的氣氛中結束。

*** 

“Good night, godmother.”

“Good night, beastie.”

互道晚安後，Aurora 很快就進入夢鄉，傍晚和烏鴉談話後她還是忍不住小小哭了一場，她有點精疲力盡，便也不像前幾天那樣輾轉難眠了。

見小獸睡著，精靈躡手躡腳的找到了 Diaval，問了半天卻一無所獲，他堅持只是閒聊，之後就看著女孩和精靈們玩耍，沒什麼特別的事發生。

「要是讓我知道你欺負她，或瞞著我什麼重要的事，你就死定了。」Maleficent 挑眉，她才不信一切如常呢。

「我哪敢欺負她啊？」Diaval 哀嚎，「真的沒有，不然問問湖邊的精靈⋯」

然而不過一轉身 Maleficent 就不見了，想到今晚又要以人身過一夜，Diaval 欲哭無淚⋯⋯

回到臥室，Maleficent 躺上床就發現女孩皺著眉，雙手微微掙扎，是做噩夢了嗎？怎麼睡了都不安穩呢？

她心煩意亂，又心疼不已，伸手將呢喃著的小獸抱入懷中，展開雙翅覆蓋在她身上，一下下輕拍著她的背，直到她放鬆下來。精靈鬆了口氣，閉上眼卻怎麼都睡不著，她不敢隨意亂動免得吵醒女孩，便靜靜閉著眼數綿羊。

良久後，當她幾乎要睡著時，Aurora 動了一下。原以為女孩要翻身，卻察覺到她的視線⋯這孩子又在盯著人看了。

Maleficent 很是無奈，不動聲色的繼續裝睡。片刻後，她聽見女孩悄聲說：

「妳一定要等我啊，我會快點長大的。」

Aurora 湊前，輕輕吻了教母一下。

Maleficent 徹底失眠了。


	8. Chapter 8

「教母⋯」

「嗯？」

Maleficent 回過頭，看見 Aurora 欲言又止的，不明白這孩子又怎麼了。

女孩最近精神很差，情緒也有點低落，白天做什麼都提不起勁，晚上又總被噩夢驚醒，問她夢到什麼也不肯說⋯⋯雖然還是會偷偷瞄人，但傻笑的次數卻少了很多，一副心事重重的樣子。

仙女教母很無奈，她搞不懂 Aurora 的心思，那晚偷偷吻了自己後她再沒有逾矩的行為，卻變得憂鬱了，沒之前那麼開心了。

Maleficent 想著，這該不會是詛咒的後遺症吧？

得知主人的煩惱，Diaval 提議：「可能只是心情不好？不如帶她到處走走，散散心。」

她瞥了烏鴉一眼，「最漂亮有趣好玩的魔法森林都被她逛遍了，還有什麼地方好去？她又不願意去人類的地界。」

當然，Maleficent 自己也不願意。Diaval 出的什麼爛主意？

「話可不是這麼說，」烏鴉一臉誠懇，「散心嘛，是輕鬆自在，無目的性的。平時逛森林是為了學習，可不是玩樂啊～」

⋯好吧，有道理。

於是 Maleficent 準備了些食物，帶著 Aurora 到北邊的山麓玩耍散心。這裡溪流匯聚，風景優美，但女孩的心思顯然不在這裡⋯⋯

看她吞吞吐吐的，精靈在心裡嘆了口氣，「怎麼了？妳想問什麼？」

「就是⋯」Aurora 猶豫道：「妳有族人嗎？」

「沒有。」Maleficent 搖頭，不明白這有什麼難開口的？「父母去世後只剩我一個人了。」

她覺得奇怪，Aurora 怎麼突然對她的身世感興趣？

聞言，女孩抬頭看著教母，湛藍色的眼瞳滿是認真，「妳不是一個人，」她一字字道：「我會一直陪著你的。」

Maleficent 怔住了，她笑著摸了摸女孩的頭，沒說什麼。

「我是認真的！」Aurora 扁嘴，為什麼教母總愛摸她的頭？她不是小孩子了！她氣呼呼的抓住 Maleficent 的手，趁機握住，重申道：

“I will stay in the Moors with you, forever!”

「好、好。我也沒說妳不認真啊～」Maleficent 試圖收回手，未果，便由她去了。

真是孩子氣。

她牽著女孩往前走，見小傢伙又開始悶悶不樂，想了想說：「剛採了不少蘑菇，正好帶了牛奶醬，晚點做濃湯好不好？」

Aurora 眼睛一亮，「好啊～」蘑菇濃湯，聽起來就很美味，「可是，我以為妳不喜歡喝湯？」

「噢，那沒關係。」Maleficent 看了眼灌木叢後探頭探腦的小精靈，「妳喜歡就好，我無所謂。」

Aurora 嗯了聲，對著教母甜甜地笑了。Maleficent 看得有趣，真是個孩子，那麼好哄。

「妳都知道我喜歡吃什麼，我只知道妳不喜歡喝湯。」她把籃子往上提了提，拿久了總覺得有點吃力；Maleficent 動動手指施了個魔法，籃子便飄了起來。

「哇！」Aurora 興奮地晃著她的手，「教母，我⋯⋯」

「現在不行。」Maleficent 打斷她：「這不難，但妳還不能學，先把基礎打好再說。」

「哦⋯⋯」

女孩垂頭喪氣，像缺水的植物般「枯萎」了。Maleficent 嘆了口氣，她不知道為什麼 Aurora 總是那麼心急？

「不是說要永遠陪我？那過幾年再學也無所謂吧。」

「可是，學會魔法就能照顧妳啦～」Aurora 戳了戳眼前飄浮著移動的提籃，「總是妳在照顧我，那很累的，我也想為妳分擔些什麼。」

Maleficent 承認，她有點被感動了。教女的體貼讓她覺得心裡暖暖的，懂事、貼心、不惹麻煩、乖巧、善良又聽話⋯她的女孩。

此時的精靈忘了十分鐘前的自己有多心累。

「妳還沒告訴我呢，妳喜歡吃什麼？」Aurora 問，她想要了解教母多一些。

「沒有特別喜歡的。」Maleficent 想了想，「不喜歡湯也是因為喝不慣，感覺像在喝藥劑。」

藥劑。Aurora 吐了吐舌，「藥劑的味道可怕多了。妳小時候也不喝湯嗎？」

「不記得了，」她努力回憶，「父母離開時我還很小，印象中沒吃過烹調的熱食。」

教母語氣平淡，Aurora 卻聽得心疼起來，自己好歹有三個阿姨照顧長大，還有教母和 Diaval 暗中看顧，但小小的 Maleficent 呢？

她緊了緊交握的手，「等我學會了，我做給妳吃。」

「我會期待的。」Maleficent 挑眉，「但妳得先學會魔法，這是約定。」

不出所料，女孩又扁了嘴，Maleficent 笑著帶她到一旁的石堆上坐下，走了半天連她都累了，人類幼崽真是精力旺盛。

精靈一邊調整石頭和巨木的形狀，一邊把食物從提籃裡取出，Aurora 默默幫忙，看著教母突出的五官和溫柔的眉眼，有點好奇她父母是什麼模樣呢？

「妳的父母⋯」

「嗯？」

女孩斟酌用詞，「是怎麼離開妳的？」

「很多年前，人類進犯森林邊界，精靈們趕赴戰場，保衛領地，但多數都沒回來。」

到今天，Maleficent 已經可以很平靜地說出這段往事了，或許因為她已經釋懷，也可能是身邊有了相伴的「人」。她笑了笑，開始生火，邊指揮蘑菇自動切片、滾入鍋中，又加入清水和牛奶醬。

「戰事很慘烈，但之後很多年人類都不敢靠近魔法森林，剩下的精靈才能休養生息⋯」

她頓住了，Aurora 握住她的手，似乎想給她一點力量，並表達哀戚；Maleficent 看向 Aurora，她果然一臉悲傷，眼眶盈滿淚水。

這孩子變得愛哭了。

「怎麼了？」她輕撫女孩的面頰，於是教女順勢撲到她懷裡，她安慰道：「已經過去了。」

「對不起⋯⋯」Aurora 很難過，她不明白，為什麼人類總要傷害精靈？

「不關妳的事，小傻瓜。」Maleficent 捧起女孩的臉，拭去她的淚，「不要為別人的罪行感到愧疚，這不是妳的過錯，也不要討厭人類，好嗎？」

Aurora 卻低下頭，不願答應。

Maleficent 嘆了口氣，她知道這需要時間，「別哭了。湯快好了，幫我撒點鹽巴和胡椒好嗎？」

「嗯。」Aurora 不捨的離開教母的懷抱，用手背抹去臉上殘留的淚水，啞聲問：「要放多少？」

「隨意。」反正大多是女孩吃的，她無所謂。

把剩下的食物加熱、擺好，她拉著女孩坐到身邊，為她盛了一碗濃湯。熱騰騰的蘑菇湯香氣四溢，帶有奶香和菌類的獨特滋味，Aurora 啜了一口後眼神發亮，立刻就愛上了，她邊吹邊喝，不時咬一口鹹派，吃得非常開心。

Maleficent 幫她把垂落的長髮撥到耳後，眼底盡是笑意。

***

精靈帶著女孩玩了大半天，最後抱著一整籃蘑菇走在回家路上，Aurora 顯得很興奮，她完全吃上癮了。

「對了，」她抬頭看向教母，「妳的生日是什麼時候？」

「夏日的第二個滿月。」Maleficent 想幫她提一下籃子，卻又被躲過了。真像個護食的小動物，她想。

「那不就過了，」Aurora 覺得很可惜，「現在都入秋了，妳應該告訴我的。」

「告訴妳幹嘛？」

「幫妳慶祝，還有送妳禮物呀！」Aurora 說得理所當然，隨即想到禮物可以補送嘛，但要送什麼好呢⋯⋯

Maleficent 無奈道：「但我好多年沒慶生了。」

「Diaval 好壞，不幫妳慶生也不告訴我⋯」Aurora 譴責不在場的烏鴉，惹得他在遠方樹上打了個噴嚏。

「他不知道我的生日。」Maleficent 更無奈了，「我也不需要什麼禮物，別費心思了。」

被精靈一眼看穿，Aurora 不好意思地笑了笑，「為什麼，但我想送妳呀～」

「我最後一份禮物，是16歲那年收到的。」

Maleficent 語氣淡淡，Aurora 卻敏銳地察覺到什麼。接著，她聽見教母說：

「是妳父親送的，」她直視女孩，坦然道：「真愛之吻。」

「噢⋯」果然如此。「那難怪妳不再慶生了，真是可怕的陰影，是吧？」

Maleficent 原以為女孩會不高興，這態度也太无所谓了吧？

Aurora 接著說：「但他才不是真心愛妳，那也不是真愛之吻，妳吻醒我的那次才是。」

聞言，精靈整顆心軟了下來，她的女孩怎麼那麼暖？

「還有，」Aurora 有點不好意思，臉紅了起來，「我們上次⋯⋯接吻那次，那也是真愛之吻。」

Maleficent：「⋯⋯」

她收回剛剛那句話。

精靈無言，她不理會女孩的胡言亂語，逕自向前走去，Aurora 走快兩步上前拉住她的手，笑得十分燦爛。

太陽在她們身後緩緩下沉，將兩人的身影拉得好長、好長。


	9. Chapter 9

“Good night, godmother.”

「Good night...妳幹嘛？」Maleficent 伸手擋住女孩突然靠近的臉，成功解除一次偷襲。

「晚安吻呀～」Aurora 眨眨眼，心想教母動作真快，明明差一點就吻上去了。

她還想往前湊，精靈只好雙手抵住她，「我們沒有睡前互贈晚安吻的習慣吧？」

「對啊，都欠下好多了。」Aurora 掰著手指認真計算，「我們同住了251天，所以是251次，既然是互贈那就是雙倍……」

「沒有什麼雙倍，」Maleficent 打斷她，「乖乖睡覺！」

Aurora 扁嘴，教母真小氣，「那之前的不算，從今晚開始好了。」

Maleficent 很頭痛，她原以為散散心會讓 Aurora 心情好點，卻在午後才以蘑菇湯讓她開心起來，但現在這樣⋯⋯

這孩子未免恢復得太好了吧？

精靈嘆了口氣，女孩還靠在她肩頭耍賴，小腦袋蹭啊蹭的，不肯下來。

「只是個小小的晚安吻，一下就好了～」

Maleficent 氣結，她翻身將女孩壓在身下，伸手掐住她的臉，「小小的晚安吻？嗯？別以為我不知道妳打什麼鬼主意。」

Aurora 被掐得嘟著嘴皺眉，「當然是晚安吻，不然呢？」

精靈放鬆了手，卻沒把小獸放開，Aurora 鼓了鼓臉頰，覺得有點痛痛的，「書上說小孩子睡前都有故事聽，也會有晚安吻，但我從來沒有過⋯⋯」

女孩的聲音漸漸低下來，Maleficent 也沉默了⋯那三個白癡居然連晚安吻都沒給過她？

她明明值得更多的關注和疼愛。

「妳的父母會嗎？」Aurora 小聲問，「他們會說睡前故事，然後給妳晚安吻嗎？」

Maleficent 心軟了，雖然記憶模糊，但母親確實會親吻她，把她抱在懷裡哄她入睡，「他們跟我說過很多故事，不限於睡前。」

「那⋯⋯」

Maleficent 傾身湊近，Aurora 安靜下來閉上雙眼，片刻後精靈柔軟的唇印在她額上，很輕，但很慎重的一個吻。當教母離開身前，Aurora 突然覺得從前沒有過晚安吻並不算什麼⋯⋯

因為她擁有精靈全部的溫柔和疼愛。

她覺得鼻子酸酸的，Diaval 說得對，教母真的很愛很愛自己。

Maleficent 垂眸和乖順下來的小獸對視，輕道：「睡吧，玩了一天該累了。」

她把翅膀張得更開，又拉高被子蓋住女孩的肩膀，雖然羽翼足夠保暖，但 Aurora 一直不捨得丟掉那條薄薄的小被子，Maleficent 明白這是人類的習慣，也是小獸孩子氣作祟，便由她去了。

Aurora 享受著教母照顧，深深覺得她是全世界最好的精靈，也絕對比所有人類更好。

“Good night, godmother.” 她不再搗亂，心滿意足的乖乖睡去。

見 Aurora 很快睡熟，Maleficent 微笑，跟著進入夢鄉。

***

Maleficent 原以為會一夜好眠，但半夜時仍被噩夢中的女孩吵醒。

她睡眼惺忪地將小獸抱入懷中，輕拍她的背，通常 Aurora會很快安定下來，可是今晚她非但沒平靜，還掙扎得更厲害了⋯⋯

“Aurora?”

她輕撫女孩的臉頰，這孩子已經魘了好一陣子，怎麼會這樣？

“Aurora, wake up.”

精靈輕聲呼喚，女孩卻依舊被困在噩夢中，淚水從她閉合的雙眼滲出，她邊哭邊說著什麼，看起來非常傷心。

「不要⋯不要死⋯⋯」

聽清了小獸的呢喃，Maleficent 想難道她夢見了 Stefan？聯想到 Aurora 問她關於父母的事，她覺得自己沒猜錯⋯⋯

精靈心疼又有些愧疚，難道自己的疼愛不足以彌補 Aurora 對親情的渴望嗎？

“Aurora?” 她拍拍女孩的臉頰，又搖晃她的肩膀，「醒醒，沒事了，這只是夢。」

她喚了好一陣子，女孩才從噩夢中驚醒，看見教母一臉擔憂，Aurora 忍不住抱緊她嗚嗚地哭了起來。

「沒事了，沒事了。」Maleficent 拍著她的背，「只是噩夢，已經過去了。」

Aurora 埋在精靈胸前哭了很久，才慢慢停下開始打嗝。Maleficent 拭去女孩臉上的淚，又起身為她泡了杯茶，回到臥室時見她坐在床上發呆，看起來無助又可憐兮兮的⋯

就像被拋棄的幼獸一樣，Maleficent 想。她坐到床沿，將茶杯遞給 Aurora，「喝一點，好嗎？」

女孩點點頭，雙手捧著杯子乖乖飲下，溫熱的香茶滑入胃裡，暖暖的很是舒服，她猜教母應該添了些什麼，幫助她紓緩心情。

「是薰衣草茶，還加了蜂蜜和薄荷嗎？」她問。

「薰衣草、薄荷、蜂王精和菊花的花粉。」當然還加了點小魔法，但精靈不打算說出來。

「噢⋯⋯」

Aurora 小口小口地啜完，Maleficent 隨手把空杯放到桌上，「願意告訴我，妳夢見什麼了嗎？」

把手覆在 Aurora 交疊的手上，她察覺到女孩的不安和不願，但再這樣下去不是辦法，如果她有心病，那就得幫忙解決，和她一起面對，哪怕得撕開傷疤也沒關係，她們承諾過互相陪伴，一定沒問題的。

又過了一陣，Aurora 開口：「我夢見⋯⋯」

她看著教母，不知該怎麼說比較洽當，Maleficent 並不催促，給了她一個鼓勵的微笑，Aurora 深吸口氣：

「有很多、很多，跟妳一樣的精靈，在天上飛。」

唔，這跟她想的不一樣。Maleficent 不動聲色，「很多跟我一樣的精靈在天上飛，然後呢？」

「他們⋯⋯」女孩仔細回憶，「有男有女，羽毛的顏色也跟妳不一樣，有些褐色的，有些是白色，還有好幾種顏色的⋯⋯」

Maleficent 有點驚訝，她記得母親是褐色羽翼，父親則是純黑色，她幼時的羽毛也比現在淺得多，但 Aurora 怎麼會知道這些？

「他們⋯那些精靈在天上飛，往人類領地飛去，有很多、很多⋯⋯他們看起來很生氣。」

女孩頓了頓，Maleficent 想起下午提過精靈和人類的戰爭，難道是受此影響？但精靈可不會主動接近人類的領地。

「精靈靠近時，人類從高塔上扔了一包包的，我不知道是什麼，那些包裹在空中炸開，裡面是紅色的粉末，撒得滿天都是，然後，精靈碰到就⋯⋯」

Aurora 越說越害怕，到後來已語調不穩，Maleficent 握著她顫抖的雙手，正想阻止她繼續說下去，女孩卻抬眼看著她，顫聲道：

「不見了。」

Aurora 眼神慌亂，「他們變成了灰燼，不見了。精靈都死了，死了好多好多⋯⋯」

Maleficent 摸著女孩的髮輕聲安慰：「沒事的，只是夢，不是真的，別想了⋯」

Aurora 搖頭，眼淚隨之落下，「太真實了⋯像我就在現場親眼看到的，」她哽咽道：「每次都無法阻止，每次都有好多精靈死了⋯⋯」

所以並不是受影響，而是她最近都夢到這些？Maleficent 很是心疼，「妳覺得那都是真的？」

可能是恰好在夢中窺見，曾經發生在這片大地上的大戰吧？久遠的戰事，但女孩的夢有什麼寓意？還是暗示？Maleficent 有些苦惱，她對通靈幾乎一無所知⋯

「不是真的。」Aurora 哭著說，「不會，不可以是真的，如果是真的，那妳也會死的！」

想到教母有可能會如噩夢那樣死去，Aurora 覺得自己快瘋了，「妳也不見了，那些紅粉，為了救我，妳被紅色粉末燒掉了，妳消失了⋯⋯」

「但我不會⋯⋯」Maleficent 試圖安慰，女孩卻情緒爆發了，她崩潰道：「妳消失了，妳死掉了！我不要妳救我，Maleficent 我不要妳死！妳不能丟下我一個人⋯⋯」

任失聲痛哭的 Aurora 發洩了一陣子，Maleficent 才把她抱進懷裡，任她摟緊了自己。小獸心碎般哭泣，聽得 Maleficent 非常心疼，原來她一直被如此可怕的噩夢糾纏，這太折磨了。

「我不會死，也不會丟下妳的。」Maleficent 收攏羽翼，把她整個人包覆起來，橘色的魔法光芒緩緩流動，Aurora 覺得眼皮越來越重，雖然得到教母的保證，她還是很不安⋯

「真的嗎⋯⋯」Aurora 囈語。

「精靈不撒謊，妳知道的。」Maleficent 說，「睡吧，睡醒就沒事了。」

「嗯⋯⋯」

在魔法的作用下，Aurora 終於睡熟了。Maleficent 換了個舒服些的姿勢，看著滿臉淚痕的幼獸，心想她該作出調查了。


End file.
